Bonita
by CheiNiAkira
Summary: Que pasaría si ChiChi se entera de que Goku dijo que Bulma es más Bonita que ella en la saga de Buu (Autora original:Figure en negro)(Traducción:CheiNiAkira)


No había nada en esta Tierra que pudiera borrar la sonrisa de la cara de Son Chichi en este momento.Con un gran tazón para mezclar sostenido firmemente en sus brazos, ella sonrió mientras mezclaba el contenido con fuerza, tomando un descanso cada pocos segundos para admirar su trabajo.Tenía que ser perfecto, ni unasolacosa podría salir mal.Después de todo, no todos los días una familia celebraba el regreso de su esposo y padre después de siete años más allá de la tumba.Colocando el cuenco suavemente sobre el banco que tenía delante, Chichi no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción."Goku... las cosasfinalmenteestánvolviendo a la normalidad ..."

El tono agudo del teléfono de la casa rápidamente la sacó de sus sueños.Sin dejar de sonreír como una adolescente enamorada, Chichi se limpió la mezcla de la torta con las manos con su delantal antes de descolgar el auricular."Hola, hijo vive -"

"Marido ... paradero ... ¡AHORA!" La voz era inequívocamente la de Bulma Briefs, su enojo y su frase rota tocaban a Chichi por seis."¿Q-qué? ¿Goku?"Como si respondiera a su llamada, el hombre en cuestión tropezó por la puerta de atrás y entró en la cocina.Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos cuando parecía estar mirando por encima del hombro con miedo."Goku?"Chichi preguntó completamente desconcertada mientras continuaba sosteniendo el auricular en su oreja.

Tras apartar la mirada de detrás de él y hacia su esposa, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que ella estaba hablando por teléfono e inmediatamente comenzó a pasar rápidamente una mano por debajo de la barbilla."Er ... ¿No está aquí ...?"Tropezó cuando su marido asintió salvajemente y le lanzó un pulgar triunfante desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Oh, enserio?" Bulma respondió sarcásticamente, claramente capaz de ver a través de la astucia de Chichi."Bueno, puedes decirle que disfrute de la vida mientras que él puede ... ¡porque le devolveré un boleto de ida al Otro Mundo cuando lo tenga en mis manos!"

"No sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero ¿cómo te atreves?"Antes de que Chichi pudiera terminar su oración, fue recibida por el ruido del tono de marcación.Toda la alegría de Chichi por la vida estaba ahora totalmente olvidada cuando golpeó el teléfono contra su cuna con enojo antes de volverse hacia su marido."¿Te importa explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí?"Gritó mientras Goku se acurrucaba ante ella, sus manos levantadas en señal de rendición.

"Es ... bueno ... ¡todo es un completo malentendido!"Se tambaleó mientras Chichi continuaba fulminando con la mirada amenazadora."Bueno, ¡Bulma ciertamente no lo ve de esa manera!"Gritó mientras Goku se estremecía."Bueno ... ya ves", explicó mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo "la cosa es ..." Antes de que pudiera continuar con su explicación, de repente hizo una mueca de dolor como de dolor y se lanzó rápidamente al otro lado de la cocina .Antes de que Chichi pudiera siquiera preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, Vegeta apareció rápidamente en su cocina, corriendo por la misma puerta por la que su esposo se había lanzado antes como un ciervo asustado.

"¡No te preocupes, Vegeta!" Se burló en una pobre imitación de la voz de Goku."¡Están en el Otro Mundo, Vegeta! ¡No pueden hacer nada al respecto ahora, Vegeta!"

"Pero, eso es lo que pensé!"Goku respondió: "¡Dio su vida por darme para que pudiera regresar a la Tierra!"

"¡Entonces dime cómo, Kakarot! ¡Cómo apareció un Kai de cara roja esta mañana llevandoesto!"Vegeta levantó un brazo y comenzó a blandir una cámara frente a la cara de Goku."Bueno, solo agradece que Kibito Kai solo haya venido con una cámara. Cuando acepté por primera vez, ¡el Viejo Kai quería hacerse una idea!"La cara de Vegeta de repente se volvió un rojo violento en pura furia.

"¡Está bien! ¡He tenido suficiente!"Chichi bramó, causando que los dos Saiyajines giraran sus miradas entre sí."Entiendo que ustedes dos tienen toda estaamistosa rivalidady les gusta ganarse el uno al otro por diversión ... ¡Pero tiene que estar enmicocina!"Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que había alguien más que Kakarot en la habitación, sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡Tiempo perfecto!"Sonrió mientras volvía su atención a Goku."Tu hijo, tu trato ..." Señaló directamente a Chichi."¡Su esposa!"Luego procedió a empujar la cámara al pecho de Goku."¿Trato ?! Goku, ¿qué has hecho?"Chichi chilló cuando Goku prácticamente se hundió en el suelo con miedo, apretando la cámara contra su pecho."Oh, ¿no te lo dijo?"Vegeta respondió de una manera enfermiza y dulce."¡Tu esposo ha empezado a pelear con mi esposa!"

"¡Chichi, no es como lo hace!"

"¡Esexactamentecomo lo hago Kakarot!"Chichi estaba a punto de desmayarse, su mente completamente aturdida mientras Vegeta continuaba."Con el fin de elevar el nivel de energía de su hijo, se decidió que sería una buena idea que ofrecer al pudor, suciasdesnudasfotos demi esposaen un plato a un viejo Dios, decrépito!"

"Mira, ¿cuál preferirías, Vegeta? ¿Tenerlo apretándole el trasero y las tetas o darle algunas fotos desnudas?"

"¡Tampoco,Kakarot! ¡Nunca lo es!"Vegeta bramó cuando Goku solo pudo mirar mientras la cara del pequeño Saiyan comenzaba a volverse de un tono púrpura."¡Solo porque piensas que mi esposa es más atractiva que tu esposa no significa que puedas intercambiarla en un trato con cualquier viejo pervertido para que puedan quitarse las piedras!"Con eso, Chichi pronto volvió a la realidad."... ¡¿Se ve mejor ?! ¿Cómoteatrevesa entrar en mi casa y insultarme así?"

Vegeta se rió entre dientes."¡Oh no, no yo! Solo estoy repitiendo lo que dijo tu precioso esposo ... la razón por la que nunca te incluyó como parte del trato".Chichi se detuvo en seco, incapaz de no sentirse profundamente herido por lo que Vegeta le acababa de decir."¿Qué fue otra vez, Kakarotto?"Tomó una pausa para reflexionar falsamente."Oh, sí. Eso fue ... ¡No es tan bonita como Bulma y ha perdido todo su rebote!"Algo se rompió rápidamente dentro de Chichi."... Salir ..." Susurró mientras Vegeta la miraba con incredulidad."Dije ... ¡vete!"Ella repitió un poco más fuerte cuando él sonrió ampliamente.

"No soy tu compañero sin espinas, no puedes ordenarme ar-"

"¡Fuera, sal,sal!"Ella gritó mientras empujaba a Vegeta directamente a través de la cocina y afuera, golpeando la puerta de entrada directamente en su cara.Goku no pudo evitar ver su demostración de fuerza con asombro total."¡Wow, Chichi! ¿Dónde estabas cuando él y Nappa vinieron a la Tierra por primera vez para matarnos a todos?"Bromeó mientras se reía nerviosamente.Chichi ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, de pie mirando fijamente a la puerta cerrada frente a ella con silenciosa furia.

Goku prácticamente podía sentir la ira que manaba de su esposa en masa."... Chichi ... ¿estás bien?"

"Perdiste mi rebote?"Repitió mientras Goku rápidamente dio un paso atrás y se preparó para lo que probablemente seríalaconferencia más grande que jamás recibiría de su esposa.Girándose lentamente para enfrentar a su marido, ella lo miró fijamente."Chichi, cariño, déjame explicarte ..."

"No,cariño, vamos a explicar algo queusted!"Ella dio un paso adelante."¿Quieres saber qué pasó con mirebote?"Goku abrazó la cámara aún más fuerte contra su pecho como un niño con un oso de peluche."Se sacrificó junto con el resto de mi cuerpo ... ¡para cargar y dar a luz a tus doshijos de cabeza grande!"Goku tragó saliva."Verás, entre toda la cocina y la limpiezacasi noencuentro tiempo para mí misma porque, a diferencia de lahermosa Bulma,no podemos darnos el lujo de contratar ayuda, así que no puedo encontrar el tiempo libre para ir al gimnasio como ella o hacer ejercicio como ¡Lo solía hacer en nuestros días más jóvenes!

"¡Debe ser tan doloroso que Vegeta e inclusoKrillintengan esposas más atractivas que tú!"Chichi pudo sentir las lágrimas finalmente comenzar a caer."Y si no te gusta ...!"Agarró la manija de la puerta y la abrió de par en par."¡Entonces sabes lo que puedes hacer al respecto!"Ella gritó, su vista se dirigió al suelo.Ni siquiera podía mirarlo, asustada por lo que vería y sabiendo que solo con ver su rostro solo haría que las lágrimas cayeran más rápido.Sin saber qué más decir, ella pasó por delante de él, golpeando su hombro con fuerza mientras iba.

Lo que ella no esperaba era sentir su mano grande agarrándola suavemente, deteniéndola en su camino."¿De verdad crees que dejaría que alguien, y mucho menos unKaite toque o te tome fotos sucias?"Él susurró.No hubo respuesta, ya que ambos estaban uno junto al otro, la cámara estaba olvidada en el suelo de la cocina."Se suponía que Vegeta nunca lo averiguaría porque esperaba que el trato se olvidara después de que Majin Buu fuera derrotado".

"Fue justo antes de la última batalla y estaba tratando de convencer al Old Kai de que nos permitiera usar las Bolas del Dragón Namekianas para restaurar la Tierra y revivir a todos los muertos por Buu ... Vegeta me escuchó mencionar el trato y sugirió que, en lugar de Bulma, he negociado contigo ".Las lágrimas de Chichi continuaron cayendo en silencio mientras escuchaba la explicación de Goku, le dio un apretón suave en la mano cuando sintió que su angustia continuaba."Lo que le dije a Vegeta fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza ... Y como dije hace mucho tiempo ..."

Goku renunció a su agarre en su mano y se dio la vuelta, envolviendo sus brazos de manera segura alrededor de la cintura de Chichi y acercándola hacia él, de espaldas a su pecho y su cara hundida en su cabello."A veces mi cerebro no sabe lo que mi boca está diciendo ..."Pero es algo bueno que mi corazón sí ...El recuerdo repentino de su propuesta en el Torneo de Artes Marciales golpeó a Chichi con fuerza y ella no pudo evitar sonreír a través de las lágrimas."No hasperdido tu rebote, Chi ... Claro que puedes haber cambiado un poco con los años, pero yo también".

"Nunca he sido bueno en decirle a la gente cómo me siento ... especialmente a ti a quiendeberíaestar diciendo. Pero no hay palabras para describir lo increíble que eres y lo agradecido que estoy por haberme dado doshijos decabeza grande... "Chichi rió levemente mientras Goku continuaba susurrándole al oído."Eres tan bonita y tan linda para mí como lo eras cuando nos conocimos por primera vez ... a pesar de que me agarraste la cola y me echaste de Nimbus".

"Estabas tocando mi entrepierna".

"¡Me estaba asegurando de que no fueras un niño!"Chichi rió dulcemente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas olvidadas de su cara."Pero no es solo tu apariencia o turebote, es tufuego".Goku levantó la cara y estiró el cuello para mirarla a los ojos, haciendo que Chichi se sonrojara ante la mirada de adoración que le estaba dando."¿No notaste cómo pudiste empujar la montaña inmóvil que es 'El Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin' fuera de nuestra cocina como si solo fuera un tipo normal?"Chichi se sonrojó aún más brillante si era posible y miró hacia el suelo.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es ..." Goku la abrazó con más fuerza y una vez más hundió su rostro en su cabello."Podrías ofrecerme fotos sucias de Bulma, o incluso de 18 ... o incluso podría darme la oportunidad de hacer 'Puff-Puff' del Maestro Roshi o mi viejo 'Patt-Patt ..." Chichi frunció el ceño con molestia mientras Goku la abrazó aún más fuerte."... Pero siempre te elegiría".Chichi prácticamente se derritió cuando colocó sus manos sobre las suyas que actualmente estaban alrededor de su cintura y se aferró con fuerza."Eres la única mujer con la que he estado ... la única mujer con la que hequeridoestar ... ¡y sureboteno es nada comparado con el tuyo!"

Chichi se rió mientras levantaba una mano y la colocaba suavemente en la mejilla de su marido, bajándole la cara para darle un dulce beso."¿Esto significa que estoy perdonado?"Preguntó dulcemente mientras ella le sonreía."No por un camino largo."

"¡No pensé que sería tan fácil!"Él sonrió, haciendo que Chichi se riera aún más.Goku suspiró y apartó la mirada de su esposa de la cámara olvidada en el suelo."¡Parece que estoy de vuelta al punto uno!"Reflexionó mientras descansaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su esposa."¿Y que sería eso?"Preguntó Chichi mientras apoyaba todo su peso en el musculoso cuerpo detrás de ella.

"Videl".La respuesta de Goku fue respondida con una rápida bofetada en el brazo.


End file.
